


Broken

by speedyspeedster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Avengers Tower, Bully Flash Thompson, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Married Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Not Beta Read, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Sad Peter Parker, Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Swearing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, until they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedyspeedster/pseuds/speedyspeedster
Summary: ❝He’s hurting...I just want to help❞Family isn’t just by blood. Family is measured with love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> after hc and avengers tower wasn't sold plus they resolved after civil war 
> 
> short story bc it became too long for a one shot lol
> 
> i wrote this forever ago enjoy!

Peter stormed into the tower, fuming. He was angry. A guard saw him and ran to stop him from entering.

“Hey! Kid! You aren’t allowed to enter!" Clearly the guard was new, everyone knew who the kid was. They knew he was close to Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers. They just didn’t know who he was. Spider-Man or Peter Parker for that matter. They only knew his name, not him. The guard grabbed a hold of him a couple of steps before the scanner.

“Let. Me. Go.” he spoke in a calm tone trying to hide his anger, but anyone could tell there was anger under it. The guard was shocked, who was this kid to speak to an adult like that?

“Listen here–“ Peter couldn’t take in anymore. He twisted his arm out of the man’s grasp and flipped him over onto his back. One of the tricks Natasha taught him.

“I said: Let. Me. Go!” Peter repeated in anger now.

“KID!" a voice called out. Peter released his grip he had on the man and looked up to see Happy.

“You can’t do that!” he said as he helped the man up. Once he stood up Happy patted him on his chest and looked at his face before turning to Peter.

“He’s new.”

“I don’t care” Peter replied, glaring at the ground to avoid Happy’s gaze. Happy told the new guard to leave and turned to the young boy in front of him. He realized something was wrong.

“Wait. Are you okay?” he walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m fine Happy” the boy glared up at him before turning to the entrance. Peter scanned his ID before taking it back and walked into the walk in scanner.

"Peter Parker. Access level 5. Accepted. Welcome back Peter” the AI greeted in a rather cheerful tone at the end. Peter didn’t answer and headed over to the personal elevator. Happy only stared at the young boy. Something was wrong. He always greeted FRIDAY. Peter entered the Avengers’ floor and rolled his eyes as he released a heavy sigh. Of course the Avengers’ are here. Of fucking course, he thought. Clearly they all noticed him and called for his attention in their own ways.

“Peter”

“Son of Parker”

“Little Spider"

“Pete"

“Buddy”

“Petey”

Peter ignored them and headed straight to his room. He shut the down too loudly and winced at the sound.

“Dammit” he muttered. He didn’t mean to cause a loud noise. He was just too angry. He dropped his bag next to his feet before falling face first onto his bed. He lifted his face to the side and sighed. He heard footsteps heading to his room with his enhanced hearing. Peter got up and hurriedly grabbed one of his web shooters from his bag. He shot a couple of webs at the doorknob before it began to shake.

“Hey.... Peter....” Tony, his mentor, spoke.

“Um. Are you okay?" he asked softly. Peter’s anger slowly disappeared and sadness overcame him. If he spoke he knew his voice would break. So he didn’t. Instead he got up and stripped out of his outfit. He quickly grabbed his suit from the bag and slipped into it. He wiped his eyes before putting the mask on. He lightly tapped his chest for the suit to tighten and headed towards the window opening it before he halted.

“Hey, Pete. Please tell me something” he heard Tony whispered worryingly. Peter went to his desk and grabbed an index card.

_I’m okay, I just need some time alone - Peter _

He slid the note under the door before he ran and jumped out of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short i am sry others will be longer !!


	2. Chapter 2

Peter swung from building to building before landing onto a rooftop. He wanted to be alone, but he saw a crime take place and decided to start his patrol early today. Maybe work my feelings away he thought. Everyone’s favorite friendly neighborhood Spider-Man was quiet today. Peter swung in to stop crimes and immediately swung away without a word. He stopped many crimes in Queens today. Mainly because he focused on the crimes trying forgot about what happened earlier today. Peter was swinging from building to building and was about to stop for the night when he saw smoke. He headed toward the smoke to find himself in front of a burning apartment.

"Our son’s in there!!”

“Please save him!”

A couple what seemed to be early 30’s pleaded to the workers. Peter assumed they just got back from a late night at work considering their outfits. They reminded him of his parents with the vague memories he had. He shook a memory of his parents away and ran to the couple.

“Where is he?” he asked hurriedly.

“Fi–fifth floor" the woman stuttered surprised at the masked vigilante in front of her.

“Suite 247” her husband said immediately after. Peter nodded and entered the building to find the boy. He kicked down the door, coughing. He heard a small voice crying with his enhanced hearing and headed towards the voice. He knocked down another the door and found the boy the corner. He looked about 8 years old.

Peter walked slowly toward him “Hey, I’m here to get you out" he spoke gently. He didn’t want to frighten him.

“What’s your name?” Peter asked.

The boy stared a him for a few seconds before replying “Eric” he sniffled afterwards.

“O–okay Eric” Peter stuttered nervously.

“Your heartbeat is increasing rapidly Peter” Karen warned him. He had to get out here fast.

“I’m here to bring you to your parents."

“Mommy and daddy??”

Peter breathed out “Yes. I’ll bring you to mommy and daddy, okay?” The boy nodded and Peter hurried over.

“Peter, the building is about to collapse” Karen warned. He grabbed the boy hastily due to the warning. He turned to the doorway seconds before the ceiling on that side of the room collapsed. Peter looked around and saw the only way out was the window. He glanced down to the boy he held in his arms. Peter removed an arm and held the boy in front of him with one arm.

“Peter the building–“

“I know Karen” he interrupted the AI.

“Eric, hold on tight, okay?” The boy nodded and snuggled into Peter’s chest holding onto him as tightly as he can.

“Calling Mr. Stark” Karen reported as Peter saw the man’s contact photo on the screen while the phone rang.

“No! Karen!! End it!" Peter shouted surprised. He released a heavy sigh once he saw the call was cancelled. Peter then broke the window with his fist and observed the area to see where he could go. The nearby building was too far for Peter’s liking to test out how far his webs could go, considering the fact he had a kid attached to him. Then he saw a firetruck far down across the street. Peter aimed at the street light below him and swung out. He tighten his hold onto the kid as he swung. He heard the building collapsed as he aimed another web at the street light across the street. He aimed couple more webs at the street lights down the street before he reached the fire truck. He swung high up on the last one and landed on top of the truck. He landed on one of his knees and had a hand out to hold himself up instead of falling onto the kid. Peter stood up and held onto the kid with both his arms as he jumped down from the fire truck. He landed on both his feet and walked toward the couple. They ran to him and he released the boy from his hold giving him over to his parents. The boy’s parents embraced him; the mother was crying on the boy’s head while the father hugged them both. Peter smiled bitterly under his mask. He couldn’t help it. He was happy for them, but he was also reminded of his parents. Peter felt tears slowly streaming down his face and he instinctively looked down to hide his crying despite having his mask on.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” Peter looked up to see the father looking at him. Peter waved his hand to show like it was nothing.

“It’s what we do” Peter said feeling his voice cracking near the end. He hoped they didn’t noticed.

“Thank you Spider-Man” the mother said. Peter only nodded now and turned away to swing off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened earlier is revealed

Peter landed onto a rooftop on his toes and leaned forward with his hands to hold himself up. He let out another sob and ripped off his mask, crying. Peter began crying when he was swinging away. He couldn’t take it anymore. He dropped his arms that held him up. He let his body drop onto the rooftop. It hurt. He felt his heart hurt. He missed his parents so much. Peter sobbed loudly in the night. After a few minutes he pulled himself up to sit, but he buried his head into his knees that he hugged tightly. He continued to sob loudly until his throat couldn’t take it anymore. His throat was dry, and he began to hiccup. He crawled to the edge of the building and wiped his eyes with his gloved backhand. He got up and sat in the edge, letting his legs off the edge of the building. Peter stopped crying now, only sniffled and hiccuped occasionally.

Tony had the note Peter wrote in his hand. He had it with him all day. He stared at it hoping Peter’s alright and that he’ll come back soon.

“Boss, Karen is calling.”

“What?! Answ–"

“Karen has ended the call.”

“What?” Tony wondered “Maybe it was a mistake” he muttered even if he felt his worry for the boy grew. He sighed and stood up. He began pacing around the lab.

“It was a mistake, right FRIDAY? It has to be a mistake. What else could it be?” he chuckled nervously. He knew what it could be; KAREN called herself. Something must be up. Tony stopped in his tracks.

“FRIDAY, call–“ he stopped. Peter said he wanted to be alone.

He shook his head “No, no. He’s been out all day. But–" Tony groaned frustrated, not sure what to do.

"Karen has alerted me that Peter is not well” FRIDAY called out again.

“Not well as in what?! Is he injured?!" Tony voiced full of worry.

“He is not injured, rather his heart rate has increased rapidly. It seems that he is crying hysterically."

“Get my suit!" Tony immediately flew to Peter’s location once the boy settled down. He saw him on the edge of the rooftop. He got up and sat on the edge, dangling his legs off the rooftop. Tony landed a few steps behind the boy and stepped out of the suit.

"Peter” he called out gently as he walked over to him. He sat next to the teen on the edge only his legs were inwards. Peter looked over to his mentor. What Tony saw broke his heart. They teen’s face looked drained of energy. His eyes were red from crying. He saw the tears stains on his face. And his lips were still quivering ever so slightly. Tony immediately pulled Peter into a hug. Peter didn’t hug back. Instead he snuggled his head onto Tony’s chest liking the warmth the man gave him. They stayed in that position until Peter turned his head to the side so he could speak.

“Today” he began hoarsely “is the day I found out my parents died." Tony froze in shock, but didn’t let go of the kid.

“Their bodies.....were never found. They were announced dead when they couldn’t find the bodies. They only found the pilot’s” Peter paused unsure if he should tell him before he decided to.

“There’s this kid.....he often teases me and Ned, who happened to be sick today.”

Peter sighed “He called me an orphan” he felt his voice wavering. He felt tears coming back and his voice cracking, but he couldn’t stop talking.

“Which–which isn’t new; he said it before but–but today–“ Peter let out another sigh "today is different.”

“Today‘s their death anniversary” Peter cried. Tony began to rub his back comfortingly.

“Or–or the news of it. I don’t know–know when they died" Peter let out a shaky sigh.

“At first I was angry and punched him. Then we got into a fight, but I didn’t really get hurt. Spidey sense” he explained even though he didn’t need to.

"But when I was alone in my room, I realized it’s not a lie anymore. I am an orphan. My family’s dead. Aunt May died not long ago. He–he said I’m a curse. That they died because–because of me. That Aunt May died because of me. That anyone near me will die.”

Peter couldn’t hold his tears anymore. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and buried his face into his chest again as he sobbed. Tony began to rub small circles on his back.

“Please don’t tell me you believe him" Tony whispered. Peter didn’t even tried to deny it. He heard it enough times now that he began to believe it. Tony felt his heart ache for the kid. This kid. He’s been through so much. Tony had to do something about this. Tony hugged the boy tighter and gently placed his head onto the boy’s. They stayed in that position in comfortable silence.

After awhile Tony gently spoke up “Are you ready to go home?"

Peter nodded “Yeah." Tony released him and Peter instantly missed the warmth and touch of his mentor. Peter sat there as he heard the man get into his suit. The boy sighed before putting on his mask. Tony walked up from behind him.

“Can you swing home? It’s a long way" he questioned softly. Peter would have lied. He would of said yes. He would have forced his body any other day. But not today, all of his energy was drained. He was too tired.

“.....No" he whispered so quietly.

“That’s okay,” Tony replied softly “I can carry you.” Peter nodded and turned his body around. Tony tucked an arm under his armpits and the other under his knees, lifting him up from the ledge. He pulled the boy closer to him and held on tighter before flying away. Peter tucked his head over Tony's shoulder as they flew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ig i thought these chaps r longer but maybe not.....haha


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, Peter went back to pretending. Pretending that he was fine, okay and not hurting. But Tony knew better now. He knew the boy was hurting and was determined to help with that. So one day he walked into his newly wedded wife’s office.

“Hey Pep” he said as he removed his sunglasses as he entered the room. He placed them onto his shirt collar as he walked to her. He gave her a peck on the lips before sitting down in front of her.

“What brings you here?” she smiled sitting down herself.

“Can’t I visit my wife?" he joked. He loved the way the word wife sounded.

“Oh of course you can, but you usually don’t” she joked back.

He chuckled slightly “Guess I better start to" he smiled at her before glancing down at his hands on the desk. Tony pressed his lips together forming a firm line before reaching his hands out to hold Pepper’s. He held both of her hands in his before looking up at her.

“Pepper" he began. She looked at him with concern once she noticed the way his actions changed.

“I know we’re only a couple months into marriage and I know we’ve talked about this before.....sort of.” They talked about have children before, but not like this. He released a heavy sigh, how was he going to say this?!

“Tony” Pepper called softly and sweetly realizing he’s stressed “it’s okay."

“Right. Right, okay” he released another sigh before looking up at his wife.

“So. You know–I know we talked about this before–you know, having children” Pepper’s soft and caring expression changed slightly to a surprised one before it soften again.

“You know I’ll love to” she replied gently and squeezed his hands.

“Yes, but–“ he paused slightly "I’ve–I’ve been thinking that maybe–maybe we could adopt?" he ended his statement like a question.

“Oh” Pepper replied stunned. She wasn’t excepting that. Tony spoke up before she could speak, he needed to get it all out.

“Not that I wouldn’t love to have one of our own you know? We could after" he knew he was beginning to ramble “But I have someone in my mind so–so—"

“Wait. Let me stop you for a second" Pepper interrupted his rambling and removed her hands from his.

“So, you want to adopt” she clarified which Tony nodded to “Totally find by me" he smiled at that “But you already have a someone you want??! So that means you’ve been looking at this for awhile without talking with me beforehand, but finally tell me when you have someone?!” she questioned in shock and a touch of anger.

“Well—no.”

“Excuse me?” she was more confused now.

“I’ve just— It’s Peter” he decided to just cut to the chase, get to the point, he didn’t know how to get there so he just said it. Pepper stared at him mouth agape. Tony sighed before getting to his long explanation.

“So you know, Peter’s last relative passed away. And right now, according to law, he’s an orphan. Also right now, he’s living with us and the Avengers, but at some point the government is going to step in. And about a week ago, I talked to the kid, and he mentioned that a bully teases him for it. For being an orphan. And Peter believes his family died because of him because the bully ingrained it into his head. And he’s not okay. He’s hurt, he’s hurting honey. Everyday. And–and.....I just want to help with that because.....” he looked into Pepper’s eyes and reached out to squeeze her hands “I love the kid” he finished softly.

“Oh Tony” Pepper says before giving him a soft smile. She leaned over the desk to give him a peck on the lips before sitting back down.

“I’ll love to” she answered.

A smile spread across Tony’s face “Oh I love you” he exclaimed.

“I know you do” she replied smiling back.

And with that, Tony and Pepper did everything they could with the best lawyers to complete the necessary paperwork. Usually it would take at least 9 months, but it only took 5 for the Starks. Of course, since they had the best of the best. During those 5 months the government would have stepped in if they were not doing the paperwork. Peter was still considered an orphan, guardian-less. But now all they need was Peter’s signature. Tony and Pepper agreed to finished all the hard work before asking Peter. They’ll let him choose of course. If he agreed, then all he needed to do was sign his name. No waiting, none of that. But if he didn’t, then they can scrape everything. They’ll have to find a way to keep Peter with them, unless he doesn’t want to. But if he still did, then they’ll find a way to be his legal guardians even if he has zero living relatives to give consent.

The couple decided to talk to Peter the next day after finishing almost everything. Peter walked into the Compound feeling frustrated. Flash’s taunting was getting to him. He was glad the week was over so he didn’t have to deal with the bully for the next two days. Once he walked into the common Avengers floor he headed straight for the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of cold orange juice to cool down. In his peripheral vision he saw Tony and Pepper enter the kitchen. Pepper held onto Tony’s arm as they entered. Peter turned to face the couple while still gulping his juice. Shortly after he finished and placed the glass down he released a sigh. He felt better now.

“Something wrong?” Tony asked as the two released their hold and sat down at the kitchen island.

“Just Flash” he grumbled absentmindedly as he turned around to get some gummy snacks. Before he would lie, pretend that it was nothing and definitely not Flash. But Peter had gotten relatively close to both adults to have talked about the bully a couple times, separate or together, in the almost 7 months he lived with them. He turned around to see the look of concern in their eyes only for it to disappear once he appeared in their view. They were worried about him, he knew. But they also knew that he could handle it as he said. Peter glanced down and noticed a pile of paperwork on the table between the two. Once he realized they needed to talk to him he joined the two at the island as he munched on his fruit snacks.

“So Peter...” Tony began, looking at him “we wanted to tell you something.”

"You can say no” Pepper added. Tony grabbed Pepper’s hand, gently squeezing it as the two briefly looked at each other before both turning their attention to Peter. Peter stopped his snacking once he realized something serious was going on.

“We want to adopt you” Tony stated and Peter froze with his mouth agape.

“We did all the paperwork already” Tony continued “if you agree, we just need your signature.”

“You can say no” Pepper reminded. That’s what that meant. Peter stared at the two adults in front of him, in shock, in disbelief.

"...Me???" he questioned softly. The two nodded with soft smiles on their faces.

“Me?!?!!" he repeated much louder, pointing at himself “Me? Why me?! Why would you want me? My parents, aunt and uncle died. I’m a curs—"

"No" Pepper exclaimed firmly. She reached over the countertop and held his hands in both of hers.

“You are not. Do not finish that word. You are not" she repeated. Peter only stared at her before looking down at their hands. He loved the warmth and comfort she gave him.

“Peter” she called out gently for him to look at her. Once he did, she stared into his eyes with a soft, loving look.

“......We love you. That’s why. We love you. We won’t force you to do anything you wouldn’t want to. We will still love you. No matter what.” Peter felt his eyes stinging and a lump caught in his throat. As he felt a tear slip down his cheek, he got up and ran over to the couple. He immediately grabbed both of them into a hug as he began to cry.

“Ye–yes" Peter choked out from his tears. Pepper wrapped her arms around the boy to her husband who did the same to her. Peter was in between them. The three hugged each other tightly as they cried in happy tears.

Peter decided to keep his surname. He wanted to keep a part of his parents, aunt and uncle with him. He loved his new family, but he wasn’t going to forget about his old one. And the next time Flash taunted him that he was an "orphan" and "no one cared about him" or that he was "cursed". He knew that it wasn’t true and it didn’t hurt him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did some research not all. so if this sounds like some bullshit to ppl who actually know all the laws with adoption and guardianship then i am sorry it’s bullshit  
also just wanted petey to keep his surname :(( feel like no one does in fics like this,,,,,,,like not in one fic i read where he keeps his name plus i feel like he would too not like any of this would happen but it feels like him yk ??  
ok well that’s it !! thank you for reading !!


End file.
